


Having Nightmares

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadmax, Dadmaxvid, David is a good dad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly just dadmax, Max's parents were abusive, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: It's a normal night until David hears a screaming yell from Max's room, waking him from his sleep. David goes to investigate and finds the aftermath of Max waking from an awful nightmare. David proceeds to comfort him. (I suck at tagging and summaries oops)





	Having Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any grammatical errors I was writing this at like 4 in the morning

It had been almost a year since David adopted Max, and they’d settled into life well. David was sound asleep when a scream rang through the house, bolting David into consciousness.

         “That was Max!” He worried, jumping out of bed and making his way through the dark hall into Max’s room. David leaned against the door frame, switching on the light. His eyebrows furrowed into an even more concerned expression at the sight of Max. He was sat upright in his bed, head buried in his hands crying. He was letting out ragged breaths in attempts to calm himself. Max looked up at the newfound light, wincing slightly while his eyes adjusted.

            David moved from the doorway to Max’s bed, sitting down on the edge in front of Max. “Hey, Max” David began, stopping when Max shuffled to him, shoving his face into David’s side while wrapping his arms around David in a crushing hug. David was shocked for a moment before reciprocating; hugging him just the same while rubbing his back in a comforting motion. “Hey, Max it’s okay…it’s all gonna be okay.” He spoke softly into the boy’s hair while he sobbed.

            David assumed it was a terrible nightmare that had gotten Max this upset. David knew that Max had them, but he’d never woken up crying from one. Whatever happened, it must be bad. David was honestly surprised by all of this; Max was a strong kid and usually hated comfort and affection. He wasn’t used to them. David glanced at the clock. It read 3:26 a.m... 3 a.m., an unlucky hour. Slowly, Max cries calmed. Max had wound up shuffling into David’s lap in the process.

            “Had a nightmare?” David finally asked gently. Max’s head fell to David’s chest at the question while he stared into space. It took a moment, but Max responded, “Uh… Yeah.”

            “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked Max, trying not to push him.

            Another moment of pause. “You were gone. Something happened to you, and you were gone. And it was really, really bad, David… I had to go back to my parents and it was even worse than before-“ Tears sprang back up in Max’s eyes, and David stopped him. He held Max close again, softly reassuring him. “It’s okay Max, you don’t have to say anymore.”

           Max struggled slightly just so he could look up at him; tears falling again. David’s heart was breaking. He wished so badly that Max didn’t have such awful parents. Max didn’t deserve to feel like this.

            “David, you don’t understand. Before I went to camp and met you, Gwen, Neil and Nikki, nobody cared about me. Ever. You were the first one to have any faith in me; and that’s part of the reason I had such an attitude with you and wouldn’t let you in. I was scared to get close to you ‘cause I felt as if I was gonna let you down, that you’d turn out like everyone else. You proved me wrong, and you’re the only reason I have any sense of self worth or any interest in _anything._ You saved me from the hell that I used to call ‘home’. If something happened to you and I lost you…” Max’s voice broke at the end, his eyes squeezing shut at another wave of tears.

            David himself wanted to cry at the words. David kissed Max’s forehead before saying his words. “Max; I won’t let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever. I’m not going anywhere.” David reached a hand up to gently run it through Max’s hair, something Max usually hated but he took to it now. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t have been there for you sooner. You deserve so much better than to feel like this. But, I’m here now and I’m never leaving you on your own. You’ve been alone at an age that nobody should be alone at.”

            They sat there in that position for a while, Max snuggled into David while he did his best to comfort and assure the boy. After Max seemed to be much calmer and comfortable, David glanced at the clock again. 4:17 a.m. was the time that was displayed. He quickly made a decision, scooping Max up (which didn’t take all that much effort, the boy was small and practically in his arms anyway) and turning back to the bed in search of Mr. Honey Nuts. His eyes quickly landed on it, and David reached down, grasping the bear.

            David carried Max out of his room, switching the light off as he exited. Max’s head rested on his shoulder as David made his way to his own room, turning on a lamp that softly illuminated the room. David gently lied Max down on the left side of his bed, before turning to head to the bathroom. However, he was stopped by a small hand tugging on the edge of his pajama shirt. “Please don’t go.”

            David took his hand. “I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back bud, I promise.” Max nodded, satisfied with his answer. David hurried in the bathroom, washing his hands after. He didn’t want to leave Max on his own for too long. He went back into his room, hands reaching for the lamp by the bed to turn it off. However, before he clicked the switch, he hesitated with a thought.

            “Max?” Max opened his eyes and looked up at where David was standing to indicate that he was listening. “Would you like me to leave the light on for the rest of the night?” He asked him.

            Max nodded. “Please?”

            David smiled kindly. “Of course, Max.”  After that was settled, David slipped into bed next to Max. Max instantly slid over to David, cuddling into his chest. David slid an arm underneath him, and rested the other over him, holding Max securely. Suddenly, Max began to feel around the bed for something. “Oh, I left Mr. Honey-“ David grabbed the bear from the other side of him and handed it to Max. “Here. I grabbed him.”

            “David?” Max asked softly.

            “Yes Max?”

            “Uh… thank you for this. And if you tell anyone I said this I’ll fucking kill you, but… I love you.”

            David smiled, his heart swelling. “I love you too Max, and don’t you forget it.”


End file.
